


The Mounting Reasons Why Waking Up Early is a Bad Idea [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [65]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Otabek Altin, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Otabek has been tired for the past few days and meeting Yuri's grandpa and mom was not on his list of fun activities. Especially not this early in the morning.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Podfic [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57513
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Mounting Reasons Why Waking Up Early is a Bad Idea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mounting Reasons Why Waking Up Early is a Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353293) by [mismatched_ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas). 



> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37) for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019.
> 
> Thanks to [mismatched_ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas) for permission to podfic.

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/whbcatupf8mo050/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Mounting%20Reasons%20Why%20Waking%20Up%20Early%20Is%20a%20Bad%20Idea.mp3?dl=0) [11 MB, 00:37:50]

[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qjz5itmoze2wtf7/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_The%20Mounting%20Reasons%20Why%20Waking%20Up%20Early%20Is%20a%20Bad%20Idea.m4b?dl=0) [16.6 MB, 00:37:50]


End file.
